The Dead Hour
by Crazy Twilight Lover
Summary: Originally "Secrets Are Not To Be Told." Vampire Bella returns to Forks thinking life will be the same until she meets a human whose blood she can't resist. Dark fic, blood obsession. Character death. Being rewtitten. Hiatus.
1. Aro, Reunion, and Humans

**Author's Note-I might not update a lot, because I'm working on six other stories at the same time (I know, not a good idea, but I can't keep my ideas to myself anymore!) and life is stressful, especially when life bombs you with Writer's Block at the least expected times.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are stupid, but unfortunately, I have to say that I do not own Twilight, blah blah blah...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Stupid Aro, Reunion, and Exasperating Humans

**Bella's POV**

I glared out the circular window, impatiently tapping my foot on the fuzzy carpet of the first class plane. Scowling darkly, I gripped the armrests and squeezed hard. I looked down and noticed the plastic was about to snap. Sighing, I slowly released the death grip I had on it and continued to gaze out the window at fluffy soft-looking clouds.

"Hey, miss. Do you need _anything_?" one of the workers asked me in a 'seductive' voice. Again.

"No," I snapped. I was in a foul mood, and anyone who came across me when I was 'moody', as my sister Alice so lovingly called me, was going to get their head chopped off and put on a spike in Volterra.

Arg! No matter how much I tried, I couldn't keep my mind off it!

_Stupid Volturi. Stupid Jane. And stupid Aro. Especially stupid Aro,_I thought in my head. Aro had me to live with the Volturi in Volterra for the past two years and tried to convince me to join the guard. Not happening.

_-Flashback-_

_"But Bella dear, why don't you want to join us? I promise you won't regret your desicion," Aro cooed._

_I snorted. "I'm not joining today."_

_Aro put on a sad face. "Then when _will_ you join us?"_

_I smiled sweetly and put on my innocent face. "The day eternity ends."_

_Then I swept out of the room before he could call Jane to try, yet again, to torture me._

_-End of Flashback-_

I was laughing inside as I recalled that day. The seat-belt light flashed, and excitement seeped into me, slowly replacing the exasperation I felt towards Aro and the Volturi. Screw the Volturi.

I was the first one off the plane, and was immediately hit by a flying cannonball of white and black. "Bella! You're back!" Alice squealed.

"OH. MY. GOD. Are those what I think they are?" Rosalie gaped while staring at my outfit. I nodded and she squealed.

God. Why do I have hyper people as my family members?

Emmett squealed, "Now we can play Bella Barbie!" He imitated Alice's high-pitched, soprano voice. Alice slapped him upside the head.

"Welcome back, Bella," Jasper said in his quiet voice. We hugged, and I smiled. Jasper, at least, didn't squeal.

Carlisle and Esme embraced me, and we trotted off to the cars. Alice and Rose were already there, with my suitcases. Digging through them and tossing out random articles of clothing, too, I might add.

"Girls! You can pulverize my clothes when we get home!" I yelled.

"Sorry! We couldn't wait!" they squealed, _again_.

That night, we caught up on what was happening and played Truth or Dare until four o'clock. "Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! You _have _to let us dress you for school!" Rose yelped.

"First of all, what's with the 'omigods'? Second, don't go overboard. Third, I am NOT wearing anything that shows cleavage or my thighs!" I said.

I chose a cute blue baby-doll Happy Bunny T-shirt that said, "A makeover? You need to be runover." Rose cracked up when she saw it. Alice forced me to wear a mini jean skirt that went halfway down my thighs. (Did that girl ever listen to me?) Lastly, I wore silver stilettos.

My make-up was light. Thin black eyeliner, some mascara, some ruby lipstick, and a dab of baby pink lip-gloss.

"Ta-da!" Alice exclaimed, scaring the wits out of me. "Like it?"

I had to admit, I looked good. "Let's go to school," I said, and slung my book bag over my shoulder. I slid gracefully into my new red Aston Martin, courtesy of Aro. Emmett and Rose were ogling at it.

"_This_ is your car?" Emmett gasped. I laughed and said yes.

"You can all ride in it," I told them. Rosalie looked at me as if Christmas had come early.

At school, people stared at my car, but I ignored them. In the office, Mrs. Cope, the nice secretary gawked at me, then stuttered and handed me my schedule with shaking hands. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. How weird can humans get?

By the time lunch rolled around, I was the hot topic of the school. Everywhere I went, I heard students gossip about me, orally and in their minds.

Heck, even some _teachers_ were talking about me!

I heard Mrs. Green, my History teacher, tell the biology teacher, Mr. Banner, "I heard her family's rolling in money cause of her, and she was modeling in Italy a year ago with some famous models!"

"Did you see her red Aston Martin? What kind of person drives that to school?" students whispered.

I smoothly sat at my siblings' table. "How was school so far?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

"Boring. People were yelling at me in their minds. Mike Newton asked me out five times while staring at my butt," I answered. "Then around twenty guys asked me to be their girlfriends. Clearly, they don't have a clue that if I go out with them, they're dead. I feel like a new exhibit in a museum."

Rose shook her head. "That boy Mike Newton can't get a clue, can he?" she sighed.

Two girls came up to me. One was a brunette, and the other was a blond. The blond said,"Hey, I'm like, Lauren Mallory, and like, this is like, my friend Jessica Stanley. Do you like, want to like, sit at our table? It's like, the popular table..." I lost track of how many times she said 'like' and tuned her out.

"Sorry, but I'm sitting with my sisters and brothers," I replied coolly to the sluts. I looked them up and down. Mini mini skirts that showed seventy-five percent of their thighs. Low cut shirts that showed plenty of cleavage. Caked with make-up. Yup, they were sluts.

Lauren and Jessica huffed and left. Mike was at their table talking to a bronze-haired boy. I heard the bronze-haired boy say, "I don't think she'll go out with you. She's not your type, and she definately doesn't seem like a girl who likes to date."

"Watch me, Masen. You'll be eating your words," Mike said before making his way toward me. Oh no.

I ducked my head and pretended to be in an intense conversation with Jasper, who was willingly helping me. Unlike his wife, who sat back, amused.

"Hey, babe," Mike said in what he thought was a seductive voice. Want the truth? He sounded like he had a clogged up nose.

"Hello, Mike. And don't call me 'babe'. I hate it." I was always polite. I don't think Mike even heard me. The Masen boy watched with a smile.

"Sure thing, babe," Mike replied. Rose and Alice were giggling behind their hands and Emmett was shaking with supressed laughter.

Mike grinned and stated, "Do you want to--"

"--go out with you this Saturday? No, and you already asked me that five times." My tone was weary.

I watched Mike slump sadly back to his seat and then looked away because as soon as he sat down, he started making-out with Jessica Stanley. Lauren spat in her head, _That little b-- how dare she make-out when I'm not! But of course, I, the most beautiful girl on this planet, will get Edward Masen, the hottest guy on the planet. After all, we were made for each other..._

I pulled out of her mind with a grimace. Lauren leaned forward and started to flirt with the bronze-haired boy. Ah, so that was the famous Edward Masen.

"So, Edward, I was thinking, shouldn't we be going out? I am the most beautiful girl and you are the hottest guy," Lauren said in her nasally voice.

Edward's eyes flickered to our table, and I was caught in his gaze. His liquid emerald irises stared into my topaz ones, seeming to break through the walls I hid behind and see the girl I was before my change ninety years ago.

I tried to reach his mind, but it was as if there was no one there. I tried harder. Still nothing. Panic settled in my stomach; this had never happened before! How was it possible this mere human could block one of my powers?

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" Emmett called just loud enough for vampires to hear. He was frantically waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm here, Emmett," I grumbled, and tore my gaze reluctantly away from the boy.

Rose saw Edward and said, "Oh, I see now. Bella has a crush!"

"No," I snapped. "I can't read his mind! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

When I got tired of my family still teasing me about having a crush, I stood up to go to my next class, biology. No one was there, but Mr. Banner still assigned me to a seat in the middle of the classroom.

I was tidying my stack of unneeded books when it happened.

The door opened and the most delicious scent in the world crashed into me. Venom pooled rapidly in my mouth, and I didn't bother to swallow it. I needed that blood. I leaped out of my seat, not caring who was watching. And pounced.

* * *

**Author's Note-Tell me if I should continue with Bella's point of view, or if I should switch to Edward's. And if you want to do Edward's, should I start from the beginning or from where I left off?**

**The pictures of Bella's baby-doll T-shirt and jean mini skirt are on my profile. I have a picture of the shoes too, but they are under ****Ways To Piss Off Emmett Cullen**** instead of ****Secrets Are Not To Be Told****. The shoes are the one labeled "Bella's Silver Stilettos".**

**Please REVIEW! Whoever does gets to steal their favorite Twilight character for two days and two nights! (Keep reviewing and I'll make it more. Lol.)**


	2. I Thought It Was a Normal Day

**Author's Note-Sorry I haven't updated for well...forever. Tell me if I'm crazy to try to post another story, because I have eight other stories (including this one, but not including the new one) that need to be updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I Thought it was Going to be a Normal Day

**Edward's POV**

I _thought _it was going to be a normal day. Mind you, I said _thought_, as in past tense.

Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Edward Masen, hottie of the school, who had unwanted girls throwing themselves at me. Trust me, I hate it. I was so used to being ignored, that when I was thrusted into the limelight, I was freaked out.

All those fake girls trying to get me to date them, it scared me.

This morning started out regular. Here, let me bring you back to the past:

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I groaned internally and slammed my fist onto the annoying alarm clock. "Shut up," I muttered to it. "I'm up." I crawled out of bed and grabbed my least attractive clothes. But my mother being Renee, bought me fashionable and designer clothes. So no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look bad.

I stumbled blindly into the shower and turned the water on extra warm. It burned me, but I barely felt it. The hot liquid sliding down my body felt nice, but I needed something more. I turned the water to a freezing blast, and nearly jumped out of my skin when the iciness came in contact with my skin.

I shampooed quickly, then scrubbed down. I threw on the clothes, and ran out of the slippery wet bathroom.

Downstairs, I cooked a quick breakfast that wouldn't take too long to clean up.

I cooked. I mean it. My father Charlie burns everything, and I mean _everything_, in the kitchen. So, unfortunately, I had to learn to cook.

My hurried meal contained an egg, one piece of toast, and a strip of bacon. Charlie also put a note and some bills on the counter. It said:

_Edward,_

_I'm at work now. The food in the fridge is running dangerously low; please restock after school. Here is money to buy the groceries. I added a couple extra dollars; buy yourself something nice._

_Dad_

I threw the dishes and pans into the sink, then hopped into my beloved silver Volvo. I zoomed to school, cruising at seventy miles an hour.

"Yo dude!" I heard a voice call. I turned around to find a blond head bobbing near. Mike Newton jogging steadily towards me.

"What?" I asked as calmly as I could at seven fifty in the morning.

"There's a new girl coming today!" he said excitedly.

I groaned softly. Hopefully, she was immune to my "charm". Then, I would have one less girl to swoon over me, and my life would be a bit easier.

"Her name's Isabella Cullen. I heard she's a millionaire model from Italy," Mike jabbered on. God, he was as annoying as a parrot.

"Wait. Did you say _Cullen_?" I interrupted. "Cullen, as in Alice and Emmett Cullen?"

"Yeah. That's the funny thing. They never said they had a sister..." I tuned him out after that.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion going on around the parking space that the Cullens usually occupied. A bunch of boys crowded around there, oohing and ahhing loudly. I got a glimpse of red, then someone covered it.

Mike sprinted over there. "Dude!" he yelled.

I turned my head, tired of being called 'dude'. I mean, I had a name, for God's sake! _Sorry God_, I added mentally.

"That's an Aston Martin!" Tyler Crowley added.

"What? You're not serious!" My eyes nearly popped out of my head as half the boys left. There, glittering and gleaming in the Forks High parking lot, was my dream car. A red, shiny Aston Martin. I watched the Cullens and Hales exit it and glide away.

Last, the famous Isabella Cullen slid out of the driver's seat. No wonder, that car was probably hers. She was pretty, I had to admit.

"Dude? Are you in there?" Mike just about screamed in my ear.

I flinched and glared at him. "First, my name's Edward, not 'dude'. Second, yes I am in there. Third, DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" I yelled the last part in _his_ ear, and took great pleasure in watching him jump.

By the time the bell rang for lunch, I'd heard nearly everything I needed to know about Isabella, or I should say, Bella Cullen.

"Hey, I heard that she's an Italian model who worked with the most famous people in the world!" Eric told me. Even quiet, nerdy Eric knew rumors.

I glanced around the cafeteria in sheer boredom. Lauren and Jessica were talking to Bella Cullen. They were so far away that I couldn't hear, but Bella must've been uninterested, for Mallory and Stanley huffed and came back to our table.

"You know what, Edward?" Mike said calmly.

"What?" I asked, taking a long swig of Coke.

"I'm gonna get Bella Cullen to date me," he stated matter-of-factly.

I choked on my drink. Ben slapped me on the back a few times. "You're what?" I gasped, tears in my eyes from almost choking to death.

"I'm gonna get the new hottie to fall all over me," he repeated confidently.

"I don't think she'll go out with you," I warned him. _More like I don't think you'll be able to survive a turn-down_, I corrected in my mind. "She's not your type, and she definitely doesn't seem like a girl who likes to date."

But Mike was too arrogant to listen to me. "Watch me, Masen. You'll be eating your words." Then, he was off to try to get Bella to swoon over him.

I could see Bella talking to Jasper Hale, but I still couldn't hear. Mike started a conversation, and I watched with a crooked smile on my face.

Bella replied calmly, while her sisters giggled and her brother Emmett shook with silent laughter.

She must have turned him down, for he slumped sadly back to his seat and began making out with Jessica Stanley. Bella had followed his progress with her eyes, but soon quickly looked away in disgust.

Lauren started flirting with me. "So, Edward, I was thinking, shouldn't we be going out? I am..." I tuned her out, not wanting to listen to her praise herself.

My eyes returned to the Cullen/Hale table, and I caught Bella's eye. We gazed wordlessly at each other, seemingly in our own little bubble where no one else existed or mattered.

Then, Emmett Cullen waved his hand in Bella's face and the bubble was shattered. She got up and left.

I counted to one-hundred slowly, then made my way to biology. I opened the door and was slammed to the ground.

**Author's Note-Sorry it's so short! Here's a preview of one of the upcoming chapters!**

**Edward's POV**

I slid open the window, and stared in astonishment as the tabby she-kitten leaped gracefully back into my room. "Didn't I tell you not to come back here?" I hissed. But secretly, I was pleased it returned.

In reply, the kitten purred and rubbed up against my hand. I stroked her silky fur and she curled up on my pillow, purring contently.

My mind drifted, and I started thinking about Bella. Bella, with her soft brown hair and luscious red lips. I sighed happily. "Bella," I murmured aloud.

The kitty stared at my with wide gold eyes, and I felt nervous under its scrutiny. Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"Erm...kitty? What's the matter?" I felt weird talking to an animal that couldn't answer. The kitten twitched her tail dismissively and yawned. "Strange kitty," I muttered. She glared at me.

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was, _This kitten is _not_ normal._


End file.
